


Stitchpunk

by Transformersfan123



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: The Scientist dashed out, looking around. He jumped away with a cry of fright when a huge wolf lunged for him, barking angrily. A sharp whistle caused the wolf to still, glaring and growling. "I'm sorry about Fang," a voice said as a teenaged boy came around the corner. "He's very defensive."





	1. Chapter 1

The Scientist watch his little Stitchpunks playing around the pews in the church. He was relaxed for the first time in a very long time, and he was pleased, for the most part, to see them enjoying themselves. There was a sadness as he counted eight of them. Only eight. One of his precious little ones was missing, probably long dead, his body lying somewhere out in the Emptiness, as his children called it, having never known a kind touch, the love of his companions, the hand of his father petting him.

One was sitting on the alter, refusing to stoop so low as to play. He was much too mature for that. He reminded the man of a teenager refusing to play with his younger siblings simply because they were 'beneath' his sense of stature. He wondered if One would ever grow out of it, watching his stern expression and his optics sharply keeping track of his followers. Though he wasn't a perfect leader, he was very responsible and felt a deep-seated urge to protect them. He wasn't happy that he hadn't protected Nine, and the human was sure he felt guilty for not even realizing that there was another out there that needed him at one point.

"Any reason you're staring?" the Stitchpunk asked, startling his maker.

"What?"

"You're staring at me," One stated, turning his gaze on his creator. "Why?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking."

"Mm." The little creature turned and mentally counted his Stitchpunks again. "About what?"

"How responsible you are."

That surprised him, and he looked embarrassed, glancing over. "And?"

"I'm proud of you."

One adjusted his hat. "Thank you." He said it quickly, quietly, almost shyly, as if it wasn't a big deal, but his maker saw the flash of pride and joy on his Stitchpunk's face. He reached over and lightly stroked his back, making the small being shudder. "Stop that!"

"Make me."

The protector stared at him, poking his finger. "Stop."

The Scientist laughed softly, but withdrew his hand. He would never admit it, but it was a little hurtful that none of them wanted him to touch them. He had always been touchy-feely, and that his own creations didn't want him too close made his heart ache. But he understood as best he could. He was enormous compared to them, and it was disconcerting to have a giant reaching for you. That didn't take away all the pain, but it helped him to bear it.

One's face suddenly grew wary. "Come here!"

Everybody started at the command, and they were there in an instant. The Scientist was surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"It's that blasted human again."

"Human?" the man asked excitedly. "Where?"

"He just passed the door."

"I'll be right back."

The human dashed out, looking around. He jumped away with a cry of fright when a huge wolf lunged for him, barking angrily. A sharp whistle caused the wolf to still, glaring and growling.

"I'm sorry about Fang," a voice said as a teenaged boy came around the corner. "He's very defensive."

"Oh, it's quite alright. In this day and age, it's good to have a pet that will defend you," the Scientist replied. "I'm Jasper Embry. You are?"

The blonde looked surprised, seemingly floundering for a moment. "Joshua. Joshua Wallace," he finally said.

"How many of you are there?"

"Just me and…Brian. And our pets."

"Ah. Well, I'm alone, for the most part." The man didn't dare to mention his Stitchpunks yet.

"Are you hungry? I have some fish that will fill your belly."

"Let me get my things."

After assuring the Stitchpunks that he would be back tomorrow in a hushed voice, he ran out with his bag, eager to have fresh food. Joshua led him to a campfire, where several large fish were roasting over the flames. A black-haired man sat there, wearing dark glasses.

"Pardon me if I do not take them off," he said as he shook Jasper's hand. "My eyes are very sensitive to light. Joshua made me these special glasses so that I can be outside."

"That's fine. I'm Jasper."

"Brian."

"Good to make your acquaintance. Now, that fish smells delicious."

"It is ready, I think," Brian said, poking it. "Hand me that plate."

An hour later, the meat was settling well, and they were relaxed, drinking wine that Joshua had pulled from his bag. Jasper didn't dare question it, not knowing if the men were dangerous. Questions were frowned upon most of the time, and it wouldn't do to make them angry.

"That was delicious, Brian," he finally ventured.

"It isn't as good as his chicken," Joshua confided.

"Mm, chicken?"

"We can have that tomorrow for dinner, if you'd like to join us," the blonde replied.

"Oh, if I wouldn't impose."

"Of course not! You should invite the other Stitchpunks to join in with our conversation."

Jasper froze. "You know about them?"

"I've seen them running around. Especially the female and the large one."

"Seven and Eight."

"Yep. I saw you in the church with them. They tend to avoid me, though, so I don't try to talk with them."

"Well, we are big, they are little," Brian said with a nod, adjusting his glasses.

"They don't like me touching them, and I made them," Jasper said sadly.

"I like touch," Joshua said with a shrug. "It tells me that I'm not alone."

Jasper nodded, yawning. "Well, I best get to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the two strangers replied.

The Scientist hurried off to his old hideout and tucked himself into bed, feeling quite content. The full belly helped him to quickly drift asleep. The other two followed on silent feet and watched him sleep for a few minutes before they hurried back to the factory. The blonde swung off his cape, revealing a golden nine, glowing like coals on his back. The dark-haired man removed his dark glasses to expose deep red eyes, completely colored and glowing just as brightly as the number. He reached up and grabbed his metallic form, his human body melting away in a burst of green and the one red optic turning on.

 _~Maker is back.~_ He said with a content sigh.

"I noticed," Nine said, his honey-colored eyes alight with joy. "He looks good. Soul splitting has left him young and healthy again. He's a bit skinny, though."

 _~We shall put some weight on him.~_ BRAIN assured him. _~Now, you should rest. We had a busy day.~_

Nine yawned, forming a soft bed beneath the machine. "Goodnight."

The hum of BRAIN's machinery helped to soothe him to sleep. They got up the next morning and Nine baked bread. He took it out to the church and peeked in. BRAIN had decided to stay home for a while, so he was alone. He felt One's gaze hit him immediately, and he shyly walked in. The Scientist brightened when he saw the food.

"Oh, I was just wondering what I would have for breakfast!"

"I thought you'd like some fresh bread."

"Oh, yes, please!"

They sat down in a pew and the only sounds were eating for a few minutes. Joshua could feel the small optics on him, sizing him up, judging him, and it sharply reminded him of why he had never really sought them out. The little creatures didn't approach him at first, which helped his shyness greatly.

"Good bread," the older male sighed, popping the last piece into his mouth.

"Thank you," Joshua said, pleased. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"They have asked to stay back for a while," Jasper replied.

"You could just say that they don't want to meet me. That's been true for years," Joshua said, his voice bitter. One's interest was piqued, so he stood in front of the stranger.

"So, you have been coming around on purpose."

"Can you blame me? I'm lonely. Brian doesn't exactly like company all the time, One," the boy growled, his eyes dim.

The Stitchpunk's optics narrowed suspiciously. "How do you know my number?"

"Um…it's on your back?" Joshua said blankly.

"Oh. Right. Well, yes, I suppose it is."

Joshua shifted uncomfortably, acutely aware of that all-knowing gaze on him. He felt found out, and he wanted to confess who he was, but he resisted, finishing off his bread before pulling out a canteen.

"Water?" he offered.

They drained the canister, then Joshua put it back in his bag. He watched One warily.

"So, how are you today?" he asked the other human.

"Rested," Jasper answered, stretching lazily. "Where's Brian?"

"He needed alone time. He's making chicken tonight, if you still want it."

"Oh, most definitely!"

Joshua noticed the Stitchpunks staying back, besides that damnable One, who was still looking him over, guarded and aware that this boy knew a bit too much about them. Their maker didn't even consider it, but One was no fool. And that scared Nine.

"So, how long have you been human?" One asked several weeks later when they had all settled into the new arrangement.

Nine blushed, looking away. "I don't know what you're talking—"

"Don't lie to me, Nine."

At his real name, the creature flinched. "Turning human was one of the first tricks I learned," he finally said shyly.

"And you have known about us for how long?"

"A couple weeks after I woke up."

"And that was?"

"I don't know, five, six years ago?" Nine frowned uncomfortably. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Then we won't."

They sat in silence, the Stitchpunk watching his maker, who was across the room mediating a fight between Three and Four. Nine stared for a moment.

"I don't like being a Stitchpunk."

"Why not?"

Another flush of heat colored his cheeks and his eyes grew faraway. "They broke me. I had to fix myself."

One's sharp gaze locked onto the red face. "What do you mean?"

"Some humans. They played with me too hard. That's how I woke up. The girl thought I was a doll. She was thrilled that I moved. I didn't get away for a long time. She broke me. Badly. It wasn't a pleasant way to wake up."

The Stitchpunk's gaze softened. "Maker will not hurt you so. You don't have to be afraid to tell him."

"I don't want to. I can't be that weak again."

"Being vulnerable can be weakness, but it's not around your family."

"What are you two talking about?" Jasper asked cheerily as he walked over, lightly picking One up to deposit him on his lap.

"Nothing," Joshua said tightly.

The Scientist watched him for a moment then looked away. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"I just don't want to talk about it."

"Yes, One tends to broach uncomfortable subjects," Jasper agreed.

One said nothing, his optics focusing on the younger's face, which was trying to be devoid of emotion. Trying, but failing miserably.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, the Stitchpunk sat in the factory as a human, completely naked.

"What an odd sensation," he marveled, stroking his skin.

"Wait until you have food!" Nine said excitedly, dashing over to the stove. "Oh, what should I make you? Fish? Chicken? Bread and butter? Potatoes and onions?"

"I've always wanted to try wine and cheese," One suggested.

Within minutes, a wedge of fine cheese that Nine had made a while back was on the table, along with a perfectly filled glass of wine. One sniffed it curiously.

"It smells…good. My belly hurts."

There was a snarl, and Nine laughed. "That's called hunger. You want food. Try the cheese first!"

One stared for a minute then nibbled a piece of cheese. He smacked his lips. "Hm. It's a very strong flavor."

"It's sharp cheese," Nine explained. "How about I bring you some bread and butter, too? You don't want a meal of just cheese."

"Sounds delightful."

The Stitchpunk-turned-human ate his fill of bread and butter and cheese, which he found to be very much to his liking. When he tasted the wine, he sputtered in surprise. A couple sips later, he had settled back into his chair, enjoying being human very much.

"Drinking wine suits you," Nine said, smiling his customary crooked smile.

"It is certainly what Two would call an 'acquired' taste. I'm not sure if anybody else would enjoy it," One admitted. "I will confide that it makes me feel very grown up."

"You look grown up drinking it. You're even doing it right!" Nine sipped his own wine then took a piece of cheese. "But drinking too much is a vice I wouldn't start. You wake up with such a nasty headache if you do it."

"I am not the kind of person to get drunk," One said distastefully. "But I thank you for the warning. After this glass, I believe I want to try milk, if you have any."

"Of course!"

That night, One was contentedly sitting in his maker's lap, watching Nine eat a bit of bread. His mind recalled the pleasant texture and taste of the food, and he wanted some even though he couldn't physically be hungry at the moment. He reclined back, his mind going over the possibilities of what foods he could taste next, what he could request.

Nine did not disappoint him. Anything he wanted to try, the younger being could make with ease. Everything, from meats and pasta to dessert and drinks of any kind, was made from raw ingredients that Nine conjured with his soul energy, and One tried whatever his heart desired. While his maker was consisting on bread, simple roasted fish, and roasted chicken, he had delicate ravioli and ricotta-filled lasagna, burgers, filet mignon, and ham and bacon, sushi (which he didn't like), enchiladas, pulled pork and so much more. Dessert was a delight to One, who had never truly understood the word 'sweet' before. He loved pie, especially key lime, and cakes and puddings were treats. French pastries in particular satisfied his sweet tooth.

But it wasn't just meals and to be human that One went to the factory for. It was also for the conversation. Having only ever truly had BRAIN to talk to regularly, Nine was eager to share his experiences, and BRAIN, having only ever truly had Nine to talk to regularly, was just as excited to talk to somebody new. One spoke of his Stitchpunks, of their personalities, likes, and dislikes, of their quirks and unique habits, and the two not-really-humans listened hungrily. But One listened just as attentively to their own stories.

The leader found out how broken Nine had been by the humans that he'd shown his true form to, and he held him while he cried out his fear. BRAIN talked about the pain the humans had put him through, and One discovered that their fear of humanity was even greater than his own. He comforted them, urging them to reveal themselves to their maker and the other Stitchpunks. He hadn't convinced them in over a month of pleading, but he wasn't even close to giving up.

After another week, he and Nine were going on a walk around the factory when there was a noise. He turned to see Nine collapse, and there was a _thud_ against his head then he knew no more.

With a long, low groan at a horrid headache pounding at his right temple, One awoke blearily to hear sobbing. He recognized Nine's tone, though he was blindfolded, and his protective urges swept through him like a windstorm. He swore at his captors, who laughed at his struggling.

"Relax, One," a man jeered.

"How do you know my number!"

"It's on your back, dumbass. Just as pretty as the one on Nine's."

"Let him go!"

There was a scream of pain, and One swore louder, his soul pulsing violently at the agony in the voice of the one he was supposed to protect. The next hour was a blur of pain, and One slowly pieced together that Nine had royally pissed these humans off the last time they had come through town. It didn't sound like the younger being's fault, but these people were not just going to let him off the hook. One struggled weakly in his bindings after they had been tossed aside. He managed to wriggled over to the strangely silent boy. Nuzzling his face, One was horrified to feel wetness.

"Are you alright?"

There was no answer, only more tears, and One tried to comfort him as best he could with his hands bound and his eyes covered by dark cloth. There was a small touch to his arm, and he just about swore again when a familiar voice spoke.

"Boss? Is that you?"

"Eight!" One hissed. "Get out of here!"

"Hey, it's one of those doll things!" a woman said.

There was a pulse of power and a scream. Struggles sounded out, and One's heart was pounding as he heard Seven give a shout of rage. There were mechanical sounds, more screaming, then hurrying feet. One's bound hands were suddenly freed, and he tore the blindfold off to see what was happening.

The Cat Beast was at his feet, along with Fang, who was snarling at the fleeing humans. He could see that his Stitchpunks had become human, their numbers proudly blazing on their backs, and they were chasing off said humans with a rage that One himself felt deeply. His maker was with them, along with BRAIN in human form, who was commanding the machines like a general. One picked up a pipe and chased after them, swearing violently.

"Fang! Talon! Chase them to the boarders!" One barked, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

The machines obeyed, charging them and snapping at their heels. One dropped the pipe and shuddered, looking around.

"Where's Nine?"

"So he is Nine?" Jasper asked, hopelessly confused.

Skull shrank back, his red eyes locked on a dark corner. Nine sat there, holding his ears and shivering. Blood stained the side of his head, and his eyes were glowing bright gold, a dangerous sign. One swept Two and Five behind him when they tried to go over. They protested for only a moment before an enormous blast of power radiated from Nine, who screamed in pain, clutching himself harder and shaking. One eased forward.

"Hey, it's okay, Nine. Relax."

A strangled noise came out of his mouth and he tried to back up farther, fear in his bright eyes.

"Shh, we're not going to hurt you," Jasper soothed, coming to stand beside One.

"That's all you humans do is hurt me!" Nine shrieked, sending out another wave.

"You know Maker will never harm us on purpose," One admonished gently, taking small steps forward. "Now relax, calm down. Shh, let me touch you."

"No! You'll beat me and break me and hurt me!" Nine moaned, pressing back harder into the wall.

One gestured for the Scientist to back up a bit then knelt down.

"I won't hurt you. You know me, Nine. Would I ever hurt you?"

Nine stared at him then spasmed as more green energy erupted from his body. "It hurts! All they do is make me hurt, make me bleed! Why? Why do they hurt me, One? I just want a family! They treat me like I'm nothing!"

"But you're not nothing!" Jasper exclaimed. "You're something special! You're my little Stitchpunk! You're smart and funny and you've got the best laugh I've ever heard! You're my little boy! Please, let us help you!"

Nine watched him warily as One slowly approached on his hands and knees then embraced him, kissing his head wound.

"Shh, we're here. Let us be here. Shh. It's alright. Relax. We'll take care of you."

Nine closed his eyes and cried against his leader, sobbing so hard that his entire body shook. Jasper joined him on the other side, cradling his youngest against his chest. There was a final blast of energy then Nine went limp. BRAIN came over, his red eyes bright with anger.

"I will go back to the Factory. Take Nine to the house and bathe him. He will need food, and coffee will help his headache. He will be sore and disoriented when he wakes up. Keep him tightly bound in blankets so that he feels safe. He will have a high fever, but it will go down in time."

"Thank you, BRAIN. Take the machines back and try to relax."

BRAIN nodded sharply then spun around and stormed away, the machines he'd brought with him following obediently. One turned to Eight.

"I know that being human is something that you're not used to, but you can explore later. You are still the strongest, and I need you to carry him to the house."

"Yes, Boss," the large man said complacently, kneeling down to pick up the unconscious boy.

One watched his face twitch in fear, but then he cuddled close to his older brother, muttering. He relaxed.

"Let's get him home. Then we'll talk," One said to Jasper, who agreed wholeheartedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Nine woke up blearily, wrapped tightly in blankets. He knew immediately that he'd had an episode, and he struggled to get his hands free. One shushed him gently, stroking his forehead.

"It's just a dream, Nine. Relax and go back to sleep."

"Not…asleep. Too hot!" Nine moaned.

He was peeled out of the blankets, his body chilling in the air. He discovered he was naked, not that it mattered, and that he'd obviously been in and out of nightmares, as he was extremely sweaty. One eased him up then stretched him out, massaging his muscles to help the blood flow better.

"Feeling better?"

"I want a shower," Nine said hoarsely.

"Of course. Five! Help him bathe! I'll change the sheets and blankets."

Five was there in an instant, and fifteen minutes later, he felt better, or at least cleaner, and he came out in a towel to see the fresh blankets being pulled back for him. He was helped into bed, handed a cup of ice water, and instructed by Five to drink it. He obeyed then was handed a bowl of soup, which he downed hungrily before settling back and falling asleep again.

The next time he woke up, he felt a bit better. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see One slumped over in his chair right beside him, snoring lightly. The fact that One was pretty much guarding him made a warm bloom of feeling spread throughout his chest, and he used his soul energy to tuck his leader in on the other side of him. The Stitchpunk-turned-human muttered, latching on to Nine without a thought, and they rested together. Jasper came in a while later to see Nine reading a book.

"Where did you get that?"

"Bedside drawer. I keep it there in case I want to read it."

One groaned as he woke, blinking stupidly for a moment before realizing he was in bed.

"How did I get here?"

"I figured it would be more comfortable than sitting up," Nine replied.

"It most certainly is. Are you feeling better?"

"I could use some coffee."

Five brought it in a couple minutes later. Nine sipped the caffeinated beverage joyfully. He saw One give Jasper a pointed look, and he stiffened, blushing.

"Nine…" the Scientist began.

"I'm nothing but a coward!" Nine spat, tears gleaming in his eyes. "I was afraid to trust you, any of you! And if One hadn't figured out who I was, I wouldn't have trusted him either!"

"Easy," Jasper soothed, seating himself beside his son. "One told me that you've been abused by humans in the past, and I don't blame you at all for your fear. It seems natural to fear what harms you. I do hope that you trust me now, though. Do you?"

"Depends," Nine said, playing shyly with his hands.

"On?"

"Whether or not you meant what you said about me when I was panicking."

Jasper was shocked. "Of course! Oh, I love you! You're so smart and funny, and you're worth more than any of those idiots! More than _all_ of them put together!"

Nine blushed deeply, but he pressed close. They stayed there for a while then Jasper fell forward onto the pillow. Pulling back, he was startled to see that Nine had simply vanished! One breathed in sharply, his eyes glued onto his maker's chest, and Jasper slowly looked down to see a very frightened Stitchpunk. Picking him up gently, he stroked the small head lightly with his thumb.

"You once told me that you like to be touched. Is that still true?"

Nine nodded, and his mouth moved for a moment. He clapped his hands over his face and looked embarrassed.

"You can't speak in Stitchpunk form?" the Scientist surmised.

A shy headshake. One patted him.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," the human murmured, petting him. He settled back on the bed, running his rough fingers over the burlap. Nine shifted then arched into the touch. Jasper smiled warmly.

"I love you, Nine."

Nine smiled back, and the Scientist could read his reply in his face. It made him feel extremely happy.


End file.
